


To the Moon and to Saturn

by DaylightBirch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon Fix-It, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightBirch/pseuds/DaylightBirch
Summary: — Мне ничего не нужно, Гейб. Главное, чтобы ты был со мной. И вот снова. Снова эта потрясающая улыбка и потрясающие слова — Габриэлю иногда словами не описать, сколько же в Сэме любви и понимания, бесконечной боли и всего этого — неидеально-живого, человеческого. /// Несколько свиданий из новой жизни, которую они оба заслужили.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	To the Moon and to Saturn

— Не думал, что путешествия в прошлое можно использовать для такого, — Сэм смеётся, развязанный галстук поправляя, и глаза у него сияют так, что хочется встать на носочки и всё его лицо расцеловать.

У него даже ямочки на щеках будто бы светятся — впадинки, куда утёк свет его улыбки. — Надеюсь, мы не сотворим какой-нибудь парадокс?

Габриэль хмыкает, держа его за локоть крепко — в любом случае мог бы держать, хорошо, что сейчас отпускать не стоит. Но в любом случае — имел бы право.

— Не сотворим. Не пойдём же мы здороваться с самими собой. Разве что если ты хочешь сфотографировать себя из каких-нибудь кустов, принцесса. Устроить тебе фотосессию для альбома? Соберу компромат.

Сэм лишь кивает, закусывая губу — видимо, думая, куда отправиться пожелает; его лицо сейчас отчего-то кажется юным, как годы назад — пусть для Габриэля прошли сотни. Таким же открытым и светлым. Даже морщинки у глаз разгладились, будто резкая, как их изгибы, боль пропала, растворилась под прикосновениями: Габриэль не удерживается и нежно касается пальцами щеки, скользит по созвездиям веснушек.

У них над головой, среди облаков, в лужицах чистого неба, серебрятся звёзды.

Они вышли совсем недавно из клуба, с джазового концерта, который Сэм слушал, застыв на месте и не дыша. Счастливый. Не думал когда-либо, что его мечты сбудутся — Габриэль знает, сам такой; знает и о том, как Сэм думал, что всю жизнь проведёт, гоняясь за монстрами и жертвуя собой ради мира и брата.  
Мальчик, который был готов умереть, чтобы сделать счастливыми всех.

— Хочешь, отвезу тебя на звезду?

— Звезду? — Сэм приподнимает брови.

До сих пор, видимо не свыкся, что ему теперь доступно всё, что только пожелает его сердце: в обмен лишь на какую-нибудь компрометирующую историю про Дина или поцелуй.

— Шутишь, трикстер мой?

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, оленёнок, я умею говорить серьёзно, Сэм, — шутливо вздевает палец Габриэль. — Любое созвездие. Любая планета. Поколдую над атмосферой и температурой, и — хоть от Луны до Сатурна.

— Не думаю, что я это вынесу, — смеётся Сэм, голову запрокидывая. Будто бы пьян вечерним воздухом и тем, что они выпили, пока кружились в старом клубе в полумраке, не думая о чужих взглядах. Бокал в одной руке — и чужие пальцы в другой. — Человеческое сознание такое не выдерживает.

«Как и многое другое», — думается Габриэлю с тревогою. Воспоминания об аде и о том, что они пережили — безумие, которое человеческий разум обработать не может, не сломаясь, не исказившись, человеческая душа постичь не может, не сломавшись… Но вот — перед Габриэлем человек с самым сияющим сердцем и смотрит на него тепло — и глаза у него как пасмурное небо неуверенно-нежной весною.

Его улыбка прекраснее, чем космос, который когда-то вспыхнул миллиардами огней у Габриэля прямо на глазах. Однажды он Сэму об этом расскажет.

— Какой ты зануда, — вместо этого хмыкает Габриэль. Они оба знают, что Габриэль наоборот восхищён — и готов с ним говорить и слушать его бесконечно: истории из его дурного детства или рассказы про ядовитых африканских лягушек. — Я могу сделать для тебя что угодно.

— Мне ничего не нужно, Гейб. Главное, чтобы ты был со мной.

И вот снова.  
Снова эта потрясающая улыбка и потрясающие слова — Габриэлю иногда словами не описать, сколько же в Сэме любви и понимания, бесконечной боли и всего этого — неидеально-живого, человеческого.

Им надо решить, куда им идти дальше, им надо говорить и смеяться, поправлять галстуки и растрёпанные волосы, но Габриэль с тихим вздохом замирает, утыкаясь Сэму в плечо.

Тот — растерянный вдруг, глаза огромные, и правда как оленёнок — замирает тоже, не двигаясь, позволяя Габриэлю дышать куда-то в смятую рубашку.

Для Габриэля этого слишком много. Живого. Тёплого. Настоящего. вся вселенная вокруг оживает и оседает на кончиках пальцах.

Было ли у Габриэля право так касаться кого-то?

— Гейб? Всё хорошо?

— Иногда я не могу поверить, что встретил тебя, Сэмми. И чем я это заслужил?

Чем Габриэль, сломанный и бегущий ото всех, заслужил это? Заслужил почувствовать что-то с тех времён, как оставил свою семью?

— Хэй. Я здесь. Гейб, не теряйся, не уходи, — ладони Сэма обхватывают лицо. — Что ты, родной?

Наверное, подумал, что Габриэля снова утянули воспоминания об Аде и немоте в губах — нет-нет, не в этот раз, не сейчас; но волнуется же… Габриэль целует его — в ямочки на щеках, потому что Сэм снова неуверенно улыбается, когда его взгляд видит; Сэм фырчит, когда пальцы скользят по шее — «щекотно же, Гейб».

Перед ними прошлое. С расколотой и ненужной никому верой, пустыми мотелями, засохшей кровью на дрожащих ладонях.  
Прямо здесь — под осуждающими, кажется, взглядами редких прохожих, под затянутыми иссиня-серыми тучами ночными небесами, — хрупкое настоящее.

— Предлагаю вернуться назад в будущее.

— И пересмотреть.

— И пересмотреть, — фырчит Габриэль, наслаждаясь довольным лицом Сэма. Не оленёнок — настоящий кот, жмурится так, и на лице вновь улыбка расплывается. — Захвачу мороженое.

— Клубничное?

— Обязательно, принцесса.

Они возвращаются, но Сэм засыпает на диване, едва успев скинуть ботинки — все великие детективы, сующие свои носы в виды грязи, пришли бы в праведный ужас от созерцания земли из прошлых десятилетий на вполне современных ботинках. Габриэлю остаётся только накрыть задремавшего Сэма связанным Кастиэлем клетчатым пледом (у всех ангелов, что ли, такой старомодный пунктик на клетку?), и прошествовать на носочках на кухню. Ему вовсе не обязательно так делать — но Сэм спит беспокойно, вздрагивая и дёргаясь от малейшего шума, зачастую даже падая с кровати, и тревожить его лишний раз не хочется.

Габриэль про клубничное мороженое не забывает, как и про саму клубнику для пирога Дина — он с Кастиэлем и дочерью должны завтра вечером заглянуть, почему бы их не порадовать?

***

Габриэль помнит:  
Одно из первых их свиданий они провели с отвратительной неловкостью, присущей юным парочкам, в кафе. Как раз из парка с прогулки вернулись, и:

— И какое мороженое будет угодно моей принцессе?

Сэм слегка подслеповато щурит серые глаза, рассматривая разрисованное жёлтыми цветами и узорами меню, больше похожую на золотистую книжку сказок с такими-то кричащими радостным цветом листами:

— Э-э… не знаю. Мне не так уж часто удаётся его попробовать.

— Не ценитель? — Габриэль всплёскивает руками в излюбленном картинном жесте так, что на них на поднимает взгляд улыбчивая рыжая девушка у кассы. — С кем я только живу!

Сэм пожимает широкими плечами — он такой высоченный, и это просто очаровательно выглядит, — потирая шею даже сейчас слегка дрожащей ладонью — Габриэль был слишком внимателен, чтобы не угадать его привычный жест смущения и растерянности.

— Ну, денег и времени не всегда хватает на такую роскошь, сам понимаешь…

Мороженое. Роскошь. Хотя, если подумать…  
Сэм торопится добавить поспешно:  
— Дин в детстве тратил карманные деньги на то, чтобы мне его купить, но сам понимаешь, каждый бакс на счету… — словно оправдывается с детской робостью. Вихрь жгучей вины и стыда — за себя ли, за детство ли своё, за жизнь такую бестолковую и безумную. — Я не хотел ничего просить для себя.

Габриэль прикрывает глаза.  
Он встретит старшего Винчестера и подарит ему путёвку на какой-нибудь европейский южный пляж с Касом — переживёт как-нибудь самолёт, ничего, будет своего ненаглядного держать за руку. Он вернётся на Небеса лишь чтобы дать Джону по шее за то, что он сделал со своими детьми.

Ему не надо дышать, но он вдыхает сладковатый запах лаванды и подсолнухов, стоящих в разукрашенных вручную вазах — неудивительно, что кафе Сэму нравится, оно так сильно похоже на дом, уютный и искренний.  
(И потому, наверное, Сэм с такой печалью в глазах провожает взглядами детей, цепляющихся за руки родителей и рассказывающих им свою детскую самую важную ерунду).  
Габриэлю не надо дышать, но он давит тяжёлым вздохом всколыхнувшуюся внутри волну ярости, и улыбается привычно:

— Тогда это отличный повод перепробовать все вкусы на свете, Сэмшайн, — подмигивает, ни капли злости не давая выскользнуть из взгляда. — Начнём с клубничного?

У Сэма на лице потом — восторженная улыбка, как у ребёнка. Который, правда, кидает из-под ресниц быстрые неуверенные взгляды, будто до конца не осознавая, что имеет право на такую мелочь и такое удовольствие. И ест аккуратно, но словно бы торопясь, боясь не успеть куда-то.  
От этого зрелища что-то внутри сжимается, хотя на что только Габриэль за тысячи лет не насмотрелся. Но он понимает.

В конце концов, он украдкой слизывает со сладковатых губ Сэма розовые капли точно так же быстро, и Сэм тихо мычит в поцелуй, когда архангел тянется отстраниться. Не отпуская. Будто тоже — мягко, ненавязчиво-ласково: «Всё хорошо, нам это можно, нам можно всё теперь, я не стыжусь и ты не стыдись».

— Чувствую себя героем дурацкого ромкома, и в этот раз на телевидение нас затащил ты, Сэмми. Отличный вкус.

Сэм давится мороженым, попутно умудряясь закапать им штаны и измазать кончик носа. Оценил каламбур, но не мерзкое хихиканье, которое не сдерживает Габриэль, пусть и протягивает чудотворную салфетку.

— Я тебе нос откушу.

— Скорее, наоборот: это ты же у нас сладенький… Да, на носу. Сотри, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя действительно укусил.

И правда как в самых дурацких ромкомах. И смеются они над шутками точно так же — Габриэль, пожалуй, почти искренне недоумевает, когда слышит чужие обвинения в занудстве в сторону Сэма, потому что Сэм слушает его, улыбаясь, потому что Сэм отвечает изящным флиртом на его катастрофический, потому что Сэм шутит так, что Габриэль приходит в полный восторг.

— Значит, я могу не вести себя на свиданиях чересчур прилично?

— Максимум разрешённых тебе коварных деяний — приклеивать монетки к асфальту, так и запомни, — и губы подрагивают, и за серьёзным взглядом веселье пытается спрятаться так же, как ребёнок за занавеской.

Слишком хорошо заметно.

И, кажется, что за нежной поволокой в задумчивых глазах Габриэль впервые не видит боли, которая открывалась и откроется ему позже, но не сейчас; а сейчас у них есть момент, украденный у вселенной, когда телефон Сэма не разрывается от звонков, и расчерченные линиями самолётов спокойные небеса в краешке залитого солнцем окна молчат, присмиревшие и робкие, отвернувшиеся от Земли.

Наверное, за один только момент, когда Сэм сидит рядом, рисуя что-то — кажется, подсолнухи — в своём блокноте, можно было расплатиться всей архангельской жизнью.

***

Габриэль гений, умеет читать людей, как раскрытые книги, и никогда в этом не сомневался — клубничное мороженое всё-таки оказывается у Сэма любимым. И в блокноте Сэм действительно рисовал подсолнухи — он после ему их показал, признавшись, что это его любимые цветы (надо полагать, о любимых цветах Сэма тоже в его жизни никто и никогда не интересовался до Габриэля), и он пытается чем-то занять руки, зарисовывая всё, что помогает ему бороться с приступами паники и дышать:

Подсолнухи, распускающиеся на полях летом, когда верится в лучшее — вновь;  
Их новый город, который принял усталых и измученных охотников так, будто они были его родными детьми;  
Собак, в том числе одного весёлого корги, которых он постоянно гладит, встречая в парке;  
Улыбку Габриэля; мягкий прищур глаз Кастиэля; Дина и Джека, которые за годы смогли примириться — осторожно, едва дыша и боясь всё разрушить снова;  
И — что за чудо — их с Габриэлем дочь, к которой по наследству перешли все насмешливо-ласковые «принцесса» и «оленёнок», весёлый прищур глаз, любовь к детективным историям (и изучению видов грязи), венкам из весенних цветов и всему миру.

Было удивительно, что они на это решились, собрав себя по кусочкам из прошлого, не сразу, спустя годы, и кошмары и этот дикий страх потерять всё их обоих так и не оставили, но:

— Тебе тоже клубничное, принцесса? — с улыбкой интересуется Габриэль, хотя уже знает ответ.

Их в этом кафе давно узнают. Наверное, Габриэля почти оставляют мысли о том, какая они лёгкая цель — кому нужно на них охотиться?

— Конечно, пап, — Софи сидит, болтая ногами с неимоверно важным видом, — оно самое лучшее на свете.

— Прямо как ты, — Габриэль шутливо ударяет себя пальцем по носу, чтобы торжественно указать в сторону дочери, и та хмурит светлые брови:

— Но я не мороженое…

Сэм прячет за очками и меню искрящиеся весельем глаза. Габриэлю даже не нужно это видеть, чтобы знать. Как знать и то, какие кошмары преследует его ночью, когда темнота молчаливо касается пальцами пульсирующих висков; как им обоим до сих пор не поверить в то, что всё закончилось, и подвоха в этом нет; как самому Габриэлю было тяжело вернуться и согласиться попробовать всё то, что сейчас у них есть. Знать каждый застарелый шрам у Сэма на руках и все его рассказы о созвездиях.

— Пап, другие тоже так ходят! — у Софи даже золотистые косички, на которых Сэм заботливо белые ленты поправляет, слегка дёргаются. — Почему вам не понравилось?

И правда: у стены сидит какая-то совсем молодая парочка, хихикающая над чем-то и осторожно протянувшая через круглый столик алую нить, связывающую их пальцы.

— Потому что не нужно было связывать наши пальцы, когда мы спали, принцесса.

Софи упрямо вздёргивает курносый нос, мгновенно становлясь похожей на Сэма. Такая же серьёзно-ехидно-грозная. С вечным «вы не понимаете, как я только вас терплю».

— От этого с кровати падать мне нравится больше, — примиряюще. Со своим неизменным мягким и успокаивающим голосом. Софи всегда от него успокаивалась, даже в раннем детстве; сам Габриэль когда-то откликнулся на него, утонув в собственной голове; и скольким ещё он помог? — И красная нить замечательная идея, родная, но всё же…

Но всё же — не ходить так у всех на виду?

— Взрослые такие скучные, — мороженое в ответ на жалобы Софи остаётся безмолвным.

— Возмутительное обвинение, принцесса, я требую юриста.

— Юрист занят со своей самой лучшей семьёй, — Сэм дурачится, прикладывая ладонь к уху, — позвоните позднее.

Салфетка в руках — бумажное крошево. Им всем, кажется, необходимо чем-то занимать руки — Габриэлю самому постоянно нужно хвататься за всё вокруг, лишь бы прикоснутся, почувствовать, вернуться в реальность. Не иллюзия — не мог он придумать такую восхительную чушь: что он будет сидеть в кафе на сплетении улиц небольшого города и складывать из салфетки крохотного журавлика для дочери. Салфетка мягкая, развалилась бы, но немного ловкости рук, мошенничества и волшебства не помешает — улыбка Софи явно того стоит.

Как там Габриэль говорил когда-то, когда у него не было будущего дальше расколотых воспоминаний об Аде и мести? «Фокусы — для детей?» Для детей точно: Софи и Сэм следят за его манипуляциями с салфеткой одинаково восхищённо и внимательно, пока Сэм не отвлекается на завибрировавший телефон.

— Кас спрашивает, как у нас там дела, — длинная переписка мелькает на экране, — Дин просил передать, что если мы не предоставим ему свидетельство, где мы сейчас, и опоздаем на ужин, он нас прикончит.

— Тогда нам нужно поторопиться, — хмыкает Габриэль, — и сделать селфи для Каса. Его любовь к фотографиям меня уже пугает.

Хотя на самом деле понятно: Кастиэль тоже хватается за реальность происходящего всеми доступными способами — и курсами фотографии увлёкся несколько лет назад по этой же причине. Дин ворчит без остановки на то, что столько компромата на него уже нет даже у Сэма. А Кастиэль только собирает уже пятый по счёту альбом и на все шуточки только супит нос и хохлится. Прав проговорившийся в приливе отвратительной нежности и лёгкого опьянения Дин — Кас сразу похож на воробья.

— Отлично. Доедаем мороженое и бежим.  
«Поторопиться» и «сфотографироваться» — катастрофичное сочетание, потому что на фото у Софи нос измазан в мороженом, у Сэма из-за подрагивающих рук слегка смазывается лицо, а сам Габриэль в это время смотрит в окно, но переделывать фотографию времени уже и правда нет…

Габриэль улыбается.  
Он ни за что не мог поверить, что с ним случилось бы такое чудо — как и случилось с Сэмом, который до сих пор словно дышать боится, Габриэль же ловит его дыхание и сердцебиение даже на расстоянии; но, в конце концов, нужно же хвататься за выпавший шанс наконец-то начать жить?

Пожалуй, можно сотворить ещё два фокуса: бумажный журавлик, совсем как живой, дёргает зеленоватыми крыльями под весёлый смех Софи перед тем, как нырнуть в синеву небес, а Сэм отвлекается от разговора и опускает взгляд вниз, на свои переплетённые с Габриэлем руки. Тёплая красная ниточка нежно обнимает их мизинцы, замыкаясь в ещё одни кольца — так подходящие к обручальным.  
Совершенно случайно, конечно же.


End file.
